The present invention generally relates to telecommunications applications which look up phone number prefixes (caller and callee) from the call data records (CDR). More particularly, the present invention matches an entry of a list with CDR data.
Currently, these lists are stored in the form of generic data structures. Generic implementation programs are used to process these generic data structures in order to match them with data such as CDR.
The drawback of the current approach is that the use of generic data structures adds overhead in terms of processing time and memory footprint.